Five Reasons Why Nico Kissed Percy
by savingvenus-xo
Summary: At first he didn't mean to. The second time he didn't know what else to do. The third time he wanted to know more. The fourth time he needed a release. And the fifth? You'll have to read to find out. Multichapter. Perico.
1. I - Accidental

I - Accidentally

Sword fighting was a usual occurrence past the borders of half-blood hill. Swipe, parry, block, repeat. The pleasant heat of the afternoon sun beat down on Nico's back, the tight black t-shirt becoming more and more of an annoyance.

Nico's opponent seemed to be having similar thoughts. In one swift movement, Percy had removed his camp shirt over his head and thrown it in a pile out of the way. Sweat glistened off his muscular torso, enticing Nico's eyes.

'Aren't you hot?'

Nico blinked, begrudgingly tearing his eyes away from the interesting scar across Percy's abs. 'Uh? Oh, um..' Nico wanted to slap himself. When did he ever get flustered? When did he start checking out guys' abs? (In public, at least. Nico was very careful about his sexuality. If he couldn't accept himself, why would others?)

A side of Percy's lips tugged upwards cheekily. 'What, do you need some help?'

Nico's eyes became larger than the planets. 'What!? N-no!'

'Are you sure?' Percy asked suggestively, making long, taunting strides towards Nico, who was backing away until his back hit a firm tree. He looked around - no one was there. Was that a good thing or not? He wasn't sure.

'I-uh...' Nico's protests were cut short by Percy's sudden close proximity and the presumptuous look gleaming in those sea-green orbs. Until now, Nico hadn't had the opportunity to watch the surrounding colours reflect in his eyes, the luscious green leaves bringing out the flecks of blue hidden away.

Percy smiled in amusement of Nico's struggles, planting two firm hands on Nico's hips and begun lifting his shirt teasingly. The feeling of Percy's hands skimming his skin electrified him, and he wanted it to stop before he did something stupid.

Nico looked up at Percy and put his hands firmly on Percy's shoulders to stop him, ready to argue and shout, but didn't due to the new mix of emotions darting across Percy's eyes. Nico had no idea what they meant, but they weren't teasing anymore. He looked...curious?

Nico didn't mean for it to happen. Before he could react in a very straight manner (he had practised in his cabin), his eyes were shut and mouth extremely busy. Although it only lasted for about 3 seconds and he was unaware of why he had initiated it, the sheer amount of adrenaline that coursed through Nico's veins scared him.

Percy was first to pull back from their lips' unexpected encounter, a puzzled expression upon his face. Nico tried to copy, yet his face face composed one of shock which read _Did I really do that? Holy shitttttt._

Percy's mouth opened, yet no words came out for a few moments. 'I...er...I'm gonna shower...'

After Percy had practically run off, and Nico was most definitely alone, he whacked his head against the tree. And, try as he might, he could help the smile which played alone his tingling lips.

* * *

**Helllooo and welcome to the Perico Show. Lots of kissing. 5, actually. One kiss per a chapter.**

**I'll be updating this fairly quickly, I thought it was too long to put as a one-shot.**


	2. II - Comfort

II - Comfort

Occasionally Nico would sit on the steps of the hades cabin and read. It allowed him to escape from the harsh reality of his life for a few moments; to forget that he had no family. To forget that the campers treated him like a second-class citizen. To forget that his interest in Percy Jackson was increasing steadily. Did he mention Percy's girlfriend? More unnecessary drama. Hadn't he suffered enough?

Nico's sanctum of silence was abruptly ruined by the slamming of the Athena cabin door. Percy walked out, a hand raking through his signature messy hair in distress. He circled the cabin for a few moments, deciding on his course of action, before spotting Nico. He tried his best to not look too deflated, so of course he failed.

Nico walked over to Percy carefully. 'What happened?'

Percy strode straight past Nico without a second look and sat on the Hades cabin steps, face in his hands. 'Shit happened. I don't want to talk about it.'

Nico didn't argue - he felt the same when people asking him how he was feeling. So the two of them stayed there, watching the sun set and the stars come out. All the campers had gone to eat at the pavilion, including Annabeth. As she came out of her cabin she looked at Percy with disdain, filing off to meet with her siblings.

'She blames me,' Percy said finally.

'For what?'

Percy sighed in defeat. 'You mean, "for what _this _time".'

'But I thought you guys were, I dunno...always happy.' Nico looked down at the ground, fighting off the embarrassment and resentment he felt whenever their relationship was brought up. The power couple: nothing will ever break them up. It didn't really leave much hope for a lonely 14 year old boy.

Percy laughed bitterly, tugging at the grass near his feet. 'That's what everyone thinks.'

Nico scrunched his eyebrows. '...They're not right?'

Percy turned towards Nico, looking at him with sadness. 'It's hard to be with a girl who's 1000 times smarted than you, and knows it.'

'It's not like you're stupid, Percy.'

'Try telling her that.'

The despair in Percy's voice gave Nico the courage to grip Percy's face with his right hand, 'Well _I _know you're not stupid.'

Nico gently tugged Percy's head towards him, willing to try anything to get Percy's mind off his problems. He was unsure why he was going to such an effort to help Percy, but he knew he had to. Something was tugging at his gut, and he knew what would get rid of the uncomfortable sensation.

Their lips touched, warming Nico's whole body. Although it was one sided, it still pumped blood faster around his body to stop him becoming light-headed.

A twig snapped. Both boys separated at lightning speed, their eyes scanning for the disturbance. By the time Nico had turned back toward Percy, he had vanished into the night.


	3. III - Curiosity

III - Curiosity

It had been almost two weeks since Annabeth and Percy's fight and still they refused to talk. They seemed to communicate only through their eyes - and whatever messages they were sending to each other weren't very nice.

It had become routine that after dinner Nico would accompany Percy in his cabin until he had to go sleep in his own. Percy claimed that it helped him keep his mind off Annabeth, but Nico couldn't help but wonder why he didn't ask a closer friend...

A few days ago, during one of Nico's routine visits, he had accidentally fallen asleep on a spare bunk whilst Percy had been showering. Percy had covered Nico with a blanket and went to bed himself. Since then, the both of them had a silent agreement on this new sleeping arrangement.

One day during their sleepovers, Percy and Nico were both on the same bed. Nico was sitting against the headrest, reading. Percy was playing with a droplet of water, sliding it up and down his arm. The both of them were incredibly calm in each other's presence by now.

Percy yawned and stretched above his head. Nico tried his best to keep his eyes on the page and not let them wander to peak at Percy's flexing arms.

'I think I'm gonna hit the hay,' Percy said, turning to look at Nico.

'Sure,' he responded, closing his book and getting off the bed.

'It's okay, you can stay on it,' Percy said as he walked into the bathroom to change. Nico was suddenly very suspicious - how would they stay on the same bed?

Apprehensively he relaxed his muscled from his sitting position to lay on the blue covers. His ears tuned into the sound of water rushing out of the taps as Percy brushed his teeth and the noise his pyjamas made when they slid over his lean body.

Percy re-entered the room and stretched with a yawn before motioning for Nico to move over on the bed, which he did. Percy lay next to Nico calmly, with his arms resting behind his head, whereas Nico felt as if he was going to have a heart attack and any moment, ridged with worry. Was Percy doing this just to tease him? Yet when he looked over at the older boy his face seemed to resonate happiness and no ulterior motive.

'What's your favourite colour?'

Nico blinked, almost attempting to wake up if this was a dream. 'Purple,' he answered.

Percy leaned up on his elbows to look the smaller boy in the eyes. 'Really? I would've guessed something...'

'...darker?' Nico guessed. Percy smiled sheepishly. 'Just shows you don't know much about me.'

'Well, I have a lot to learn don't I?' The green in his eyes seemed to swallow up the rest of the blue until they were floating specks amongst an ocean of green. Nico suddenly realised that this extra detail was visible due to their closer proximity - which of them was moving closer? It seemed like they were both edging closer, breaths deepening and eye lids feeling heavier. 'And a lot of time to learn it,' Percy breathed, fanning Nico's short eyelashes.

A shaky hand came up to hold Percy's shoulder, and that was it. All the thoughts that had swirled round Nico's mind telling him that he was imagining what he felt during the previous kisses demolished. The two boys' lips came together, already open to taste each other. Hands moved about sloppily, intoxicated by the feeling of skin on skin. Learning parts of the body which eyes cannot see;things which must be seen with closed eyes.

Percy's hands were so tightly weaved in Nico's long hair that it was painful, but the pain made the sweetness of Percy's tongue rolling over his own all that more pleasurable. Tugging, pulling at each other in an attempt to simply become one. And then it was over. The parted lips, the irregular breaths.

The horrified look on Percy's face.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late - exams. But they're nearly over so that means more update you for guys! Two more kisses left. Can you guess the themes? Review xo.**


	4. IV - Anger

IV - Anger

Straight away Nico stormed out of Percy's cabin angrily. A million thoughts were buzzing around his mind like a provoked bee hive; didn't Percy _want _that kiss!? All his actions...was he just playing Nico? Attempting to embarrass him? Pulling his walls down for a split second just to later laugh at his expense?

Before his mind caught up with his moving feet, Nico was somewhere in the forest. Each direction displayed tree after tree...the only exception was the crescent moon peaking through the branches in the gleaming sky.

And so Nico slumped to the ground like a melted ice cream, splaying his limbs any which way - it didn't exactly matter if someone found him looking like a mangled corpse right now. They were all probably laughing at the video Percy had recorded of their not-so-special moment. How could he have been so stupid! To trust someone who's eyes looked like pearls given by the sea itself and, most importantly, someone with a _girlfriend_. Holy crap - what would Annabeth think!?

Even the crunching of fallen leaves didn't awaken Nico's fighting senses; any other time he would have rolled onto one knee, his trusty sword secured in his hand. He didn't have his sword anyway - still next to Percy's bed, he guessed. The second thought being: _I'll have to go back to get it...and see his face..._

'Nico?' a voice asked warily. 'Oh gods, are you okay!?'

In Nico's right peripheral vision he spotted a dark figure cautiously leaning towards him, yet their feet firmly planted a secure distance away. Like they were afraid.

He didn't answer. Instead, continued to gaze at the stars in hope he would wake up in his own bed, sweating from this nightmare.

'Nico...I...' he heard an audible gulp. He almost wanted to laugh at Percy's uncertainty; wanted to make him feel as much pain as he felt right now. The rejection...He squeezed his eyes shut.

More rustling, signalling Percy coming closer. 'Look, I didn't mean - I mean I did - well not entirely - I just wanted you to-'

'You felt sorry for me.' There was no emotion in Nico's voice, just emptiness in a hoarse tone.

'No! Of course I didn't. I mean, I felt _sorry_ for you have to go through _this-_'

'Like a disease.'

Percy's hasty intake of breath notified Nico that his words had the desired effect of causing Percy pain. But it didn't feel good like he had imagined.

'Not a disease. There's nothing wrong with you.' Silence. 'Nico please.' More silence. 'Just say something.'

Nico's eyes blazed open with anger. He sat up, leaning on his left hand, right hand clenched in his lap, shaking. 'You want me to say something? Fine. I _hate _you. _You _did this to me. _You!_ And yet you feel sorry for me? I don't regret my feelings. I just regret having them for _you._'

Nico noticed that both of them were breathing hard. Percy looked at if he had just found out that the one possession he loved the most in the world was broken.

'You...hate me?' Percy whispered.

_Is that all you care about!? _Nico wanted to scream. Instead, he said, 'You must have known how I felt. How it was tearing me inside out. How amazing I felt when we kissed and how destroyed I was every time I saw you with Annabeth five minutes later. Yet we still did it again. Did I mean _nothing _to you!?'

Percy's face turned red - from anger or embarrassment, Nico didn't know. 'Nothing? You have no I idea how much I-' he stopped himself. Nico felt his heart go into overdrive with all the possibilities of the end of that sentence.

'You what?' Nico heard his voice crack as he asked.

Percy's jaw opened and closed multiple as he tried to think of an answer. Even in the dim light given by the moon, Percy's blush was showing. 'Nothing,' he finally said quietly.

'Nothing,' Nico repeated numbly. Then suddenly, all his sadness fuelled his rage. 'Nothing,' he repeated venomously.

Percy's eyes widened dramatically. 'Nico...'

'You're saying,' he snarled, 'that those kisses meant _nothing_? Absolutely _nothing!?_'

'Not nothing,' Percy answered quietly.

Nico stood up, ignoring his crumpled clothes and dirt in his hair, making it stand up in strange directions. 'Are you afraid? Afraid of what you're feeling for me?'

Percy looked shocked, blinking repeatedly. 'I don't feel-'

'Don't lie to me!' Nico shouted, his breaths coming short. 'I know you did! Just before...you were into it as much as I was.' Seeing the surprise on Percy's face, Nico continued. 'You just don't want to admit you're gay.'

'I'm not!' Percy retorted.

'You can't even say the word,' Nico spat.

Percy swallowed. In the dark of the night his hair was jet black, his eyes gleaming from the moon's reflection. 'I...I love Annabeth.'

Those three words snapped Nico's heart in two, but he didn't let it show. 'Oh really?' Then how come you kissed me three times?'

'I...' He looked down in defeat.

'Kiss me.'

Percy's head snapped up in an instant, eyes wide. 'What?'

'You heard me.' Nico fought to keep his voice strong. 'Kiss me. If you feel nothing, then I'll leave you alone.'

'I don't think this is a good idea-'

'Oh for crying out loud,' Nico muttered under his breath before striding over to Percy, grabbing his shirt by the collar in fistfuls and pulling his mouth onto his own.

In an instant their lips were moulding together like they were made to fit. Percy's hand's were frozen by his sides until Nico bit gently onto his lower lip, effectively undoing him. Percy placed his hands firmly on Nico's sides, sending shocks of heat coursing through his body. He pushed Nico into a tree, slamming his back forcefully, although he didn't feel it. Nico tailed his hands to Percy's face, neck, then hair as he felt the locks he was dying to touch for so long. Percy's reply to this was a deep moan and fingers hooking into Nico's belt loops, smashing their hips together. It was a kiss which would play out on Nico's mind as he wanted Percy swim or sword fight; he never imaged it would ever come true.

All the boys' anger poured out into each other. Nails dug into each other's skin to hold them in place and never let go. After minutes of intense kissing they broke apart, holding each other firmly. Nico raised an eyebrow as he watched Percy panting to catch his breath.

'I'm still not saying it.'

Nico's heart dropped. All he could think was to get away; get away from Percy. He de-tangled himself and watched the horror and confusion on Percy's face as he ran away; ran in any direction that wasn't here.


End file.
